


Выпил рюмку, выпил две..

by AvaDay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Ты хороший.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- А ты пьяна.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпил рюмку, выпил две..

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после 2ого сезона, в 2006ом году.

\- Ты хороший.

\- А ты пьяна.

\- Да, ну и что?

\- Кажется, не так давно твое пьянство закончилось тем, что ты переспала со своим шефом. Женатым шефом. 

\- И тебе обязательно надо мне это напомнить! Так некрасиво.

\- А тебе обязательно напиваться рядом со мной? Учти, я тебя домой не потащу. Оставлю тут, можешь спать за стойкой.

\- Алекс, ты так не поступишь! Я позвоню Иззи и пожалуюсь.

\- Тогда я заберу у тебя телефон и после этого оставлю тут.

\- Ты сволочь.

\- Кажется, кто-то только что говорил, что я хороший.

\- Ты и есть хороший. Но сволочь.

\- Грей, я уже говорил, как ты мне нравишься, когда ты пьяна?

\- Правда?

\- Эй, не думай ничего такого! Я не хочу, что ваш доктор...Как там его? МакДрими? Доктор МакДрими приложил свои талантливые руки к моему лицу.

\- Дерек не дерется. 

\- Все мужики не дерутся, пока ты не трогаешь его женщину.

\- Я не его женщина. Это Эддисон.

\- Эддисон - его жена. А ты как раз и есть его женщина.

\- Между нами все кончено.

\- Поверь мне, ничего между вами не кончено.

\- Все-таки ты хороший.

\- И уже не сволочь? Спасибо, Грей. Так приятно слышать от тебя эти слова. Эй, Грей? Ты что, решила уснуть на моем плече? Очаровательно. Вот и ходи в бар с коллегами.


End file.
